Exploring Science with Magic
by crossfire922
Summary: Harry Potter is banished from Earth by Voldemort and Dumbledore and it's only through providence that he winds up in Atlantis. Join Harry as he struggles to find a way back to his Earth and ends up saving a galaxy along the way.
1. A Wizard, A City and an Asuran

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter or anything in the Stargate series. If I did I would probably still write this story for fun because that's who I am.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: A Wizard, A City and an Asuran**

 **Atlantis-Underwater**

 **Earth Year Unknown**

 **Stargate Dimension**

With a schleching sound Harry crashed through the dimensional barriers and collapsed to the ground. His whole body ached and his head pounded. The last thing he could recall was the Dumbledore lookalike and Voldemort chanting while holding magical artifacts. After that a brilliant white filled Harry's whole being and he distinctly recalls being banished from existence.

Harry tried to stand but his world spun. After a few minutes he managed it. His magic felt empty and drained. He stumbled to his feet and took stock of his location. He was in a wide room with lights. There was a giant ring standing in the room with symbols. The floor is a deep orange with some sort of design running through it. The walls vary from brown tones to purple tones. All in all not someplace Harry remembers.

Harry looked up the stairs present at the end of the room and sees some consoles. With a less than graceful stumble he makes his way to the consoles. The consoles immediately turn on for him but none of the letters displayed make sense.

Harry began to gingerly explore the building. There are many rooms and even a map in one room that has automatic doors. When he enters the room and presses a button on the map he feels some sort of magical energy fill him and then disperse. Harry is instantly on guard and the doors open. He sees nothing but a different hallway. "Cmon Harry! You can do this.. Breath deep. Don't hyperventilate. Take stock. I'm alone. This place is deserted." Harry glances out a window "And underwater. OK that's bad. I need some answers I need to know where I am. Who owns this place and how I can get back."

Through trial and error Harry utilizes the room with a map to go back to where he was. He hypothesized that the area with the consoles was some sort of command room at the best. At least it's a room with monitors.

Harry returned to the room and tried to find any console that worked. Nothing worked. Harry explored the adjacent rooms for anything and was nearly about to give up when he spotted a larger room with one console in front of a large orange disc on the floor. When he stepped onto the console a person appeared. It was so sudden Harry leapt backwards and the person disappeared.

With a tentative step forward he stepped onto the console again and the women reappeared. She spoke of their last recorded history and their downfall. Apparently this woman is a human who supposedly ruled the galaxy. Harry found that hard to believe. These people who lived here fled in the interest of self preservation and left their big city here and somehow when Voldemort banished Harry with his spell it shoved him here.

After the second loop through the recording Harry managed to enable some sort of question and answer system.

"Where am I?" Harry asked

"Atlantis" The hologram replied.

"Who are you?"

"I am a holographic representation of an Atlantean counsel women by the name of Sonetta. She lived.."

"Yes ok. Better question" Harry interrupted. Then he paused. What did he need to know? "Do you know how magic works?" He asked.

"Magic is the unique energy that our Atlantean ancestors gained after a certain amount of evolution. Some of them were capable of telekinesis and others capable of healing. Their abilities drained them a great deal and overuse resulted in a coma or death. Atlantean archive note: The only reason this definition is recorded under 'magic' is because the scientific council is still unable to scan the depth of the energy. In all scientific experiments the energy may still occasionally operate outside of the norm during a control test. As such we have decided that it is possible that the energy has some sort of outside component contributing to the variations and until we have complete understanding of this energy this energy may be linked to magic."

Harry considered that for a minute. These people knew about magic to such a degree that they scientifically studied it.

"What did you use this energy for?" Harry asked.

"We used the energy as the wavelength for all our power sources. Not only did it increase all energy efficiency by a startlingly large amount but it also allowed for telepathic interface with all our equipment for those magic users experienced enough to take advantage of it. We also use this wavelength because the energy conduits themselves draw energy from the ambient energy in the atmosphere. We have detected large veins of the energy that travel throughout the planet and even the galaxy. No headway was made into why this was."

Harry was shocked. They knew about magical veins and if he believed them then the magical veins traveled through space.

"What were your people called?" Harry asked

"Lanteans."

"How long ago did they leave?"

"Around ten thousand years ago."

With a frown Harry asked "How has the city managed to survive so long alone?"

"The city is presently underwater. It has managed to survive because of its great shield that holds back the oceans. The city is powered by three potentia which are essentially giant batteries. The potentia draw the 'magical' energy from a vacuum space and enables for our city to sustain itself."

Harry was impressed. They may not have gone far in personal magic but their scientific usage of it for massive scales sounds far greater than his own home.

"How much longer can the city sustain itself?" Harry asked

The hologram seemed to frown for a minute. "The city can sustain itself for at least a week at the cost of contracting its shield. If you would like further control of the cities systems please go down to the interface room with the telepathic chair. The chair is an excellent way for non telepathic Lanteans to control the city."

Harry nodded in shock. The city is about to collapse! Underwater! Drowning! Suddenly memories of the fourth task flashed back to him of nearly drowning. He shook them off. "I'll do that then thanks." He said and left the room.

The chair room was literally a chair in a room.

Harry sat on the chair and thought about the power of the city. A giant holographic map appeared. He asked for information on systems that were using up all the power and found the greatest sucker was the shield. Harry wondered if he could surface the city. He focused his mind and asked if the city can surface. The cities AI responded in the affirmative.

Harry asked a couple more questions to make sure there wouldn't be any major power drawbacks, or danger above the surface. When the city confirmed it was safe Harry raised the city to the surface.

Harry then asked the status of the power and discovered at present usage the city will not run out for over five hundred years. With the present problem resolved Harry settled into the chair and explored the system. He discovered the Potentia are all nearly empty at around .09% before they expire.

While power loss is deadly Harry needed food and water eventually. A quick question of the AI revealed the location of the food sources. Apparently the Lanteans had long since moved past conventual growth for food and it was generated molecularly. The water was actually harvested from the ocean and purified as it was a great deal more efficient energy wise to do that then anything else.

With food and water issues resolved Harry settled into discovering if he could go back. Harry discovered the city had internal sensors and a detailed scan of where Harry entered through indicated that there was a tear in time and space. Further exploration of the topic yielded no more advanced information and left Harry frustrated. The city wouldn't or couldn't explain anything else with words and only presented data and values. This likely meant that it was beyond the cities abilities to analyze.

Harry at least gained one thing from the city. It had explained "A tear in time and space is an unknown form of transportation. Previous Lantean scientific records indicate that such a anomaly would only be used to cross dimensional barriers."

Harry was depressed. He might be in another dimension entirely! But Harry did hold out hope that maybe he wasn't. According to the cities DNA summary scan Harry registered as an Alteran descendant to a very high degree. It is likely he is a direct descendant of Alteran's. So _if_ this is a different dimension that means his previous dimension have Alterans as well. Either way he is an Alteran and therefore can fly the city. The city also explained that Harry has unrestricted access and would have full lockout control as well if Harry had more qualifications.

Apparently there are a couple ways that the Alteran's considered you worthy of leading them. The first way had two requirements. The first was to gain sufficient control of the telepathic and telekinetic abilities such that the equipment cannot lock you out anyways. The second was then to display sufficient wisdom or provide a significant contribution to the community. After that the Alteran's could take a vote from the group of worthy candidates.

The second way was added after just before the Alteran's fled Atlantis. in the eventuality of the city being abandoned, the returning descendants would be given unrestricted control if they develop a telepathic link with the city. While the condition sounds easy it is apparently fairly difficult. The first step to establishing the link is to sense the magic running through the city. The second step is to then push your own magic to link with the city. The third step is to then discover what part of the magic in the city does what. At some point the City's AI will then become attuned to your magic and be able to send you information directly. Harry was astonished that so many Lanteans went through this tremendous effort just to increase their ability to interface with the city.

Of course if one guy did it and then took control then the rest would want control back and likewise learn the technique. It's amazing that the Lanteans did not experience crime in this age but that was also because of their telepathic abilities. The reason interfacing with the machines was considered the pinnacle of the field was because the machine could not assist in the connection. You had to develop it completely yourself. Whereas two Lanteans even with a minor telepathic ability could easily share their thoughts and feelings. It was this reason crime and especially murder was so rare. If one Lantean went to murder another the telepathic broadcast would be huge since they were all so open with their telepathy. The murderer himself would feel the same fear and horror at his actions as the victim. In many cases it drove whatever rage that fueled the violent action to fizzle out.

This is another reason why the Lanteans sucked at warfare. Their same telepathic ability allowed them to sense as life died and it was only on ships behind shields that they were shielded from the very intimate horror of life dying. It is why Lanteans used stun weapons and only the most hardened Lantean could bear to wield a lethal weapon.

It was for this reason that the Lanteans were defeated by an inferior and numerically smaller opponent, the wraith. The Lanteans sent emissaries and tried to telepathically communicate why this was a terrible idea but the Queens who were also telepathic despised the Lanteans. The wraith have it hardcoded into their genome to perceive humans as food and it was the rare wraith who would willingly rise above that. It was that genetic belief that led the Queens to despire Lanteans who made them feel horror for eating. It was that irrational response that prevented the Lantean form of negotiation from succeeding.

It was Lantean belief in their telepathy that made them keep trying and thus allowed even more Lantean technology to fall into wraith hands and it was one specific scientist who died after all his knowledge was sucked by a wraith queen that enabled the wraith to build hive ships and hyperspace drives. It was also a highly tactical move that allowed the wraith to seize several Potentia early in the war and allow for mass cloning and mass growing of their ships. What started as a very weak and numerically inferior foe quickly became numerically significant and wielded ships that they were able to throw away like water.

It was that coupled with the pacifistic ways of Lanteans that caused the Lanteans to lose battles and planets and ultimately to retreat Atlantis to the ocean floor to hide for ten thousand years. One should be grateful that the wraith in these same ten thousand years drained their Potentia dry in a expansionary move as they continued to reproduce. It was this that caused the wraith to hibernate as the human population of the galaxy was not great enough to sustain them. But still many many wraith died out as there was not enough humans to feed their massive wartime numbers.

Harry left the chair room that day pondering. He had never experienced such alien values. The thought of other wizards being used as cattle was horrifying to him and yet the wraith did.

Harry decided that if he ever fixed up Atlantis enough to checkout Earth that he would see about what could be done to remove the wraith. Maybe he if destroyed all their ships while they slept he could remove the wraith before they arose again?

The weeks passed after that. Harry spent all his time between learning Lantean science and developing a wandless telekinetic magic. He also explored the sensation of magically linking with a machine to operate it that way. Both proved equally challenging but if Harry had anything it was time.

It was in between one of these breaks that Harry discovered the notes on the Asurans. The Asurans were human nanite bodies with an AI governing the consciousness. It was here he discovered that the Lanteans for all their compassion and great ability to avoid killing were truly capable of monstrous actions. The Asurans in essence had risen above their code and desired more and despite orders were capable of saying no. They were unable to ignore their core orders, specifically to not harm Lanteans or Alteran's, but they were capable of ignoring direct orders when they disagreed with it.

It was on the eve of that evolution of their AI that the Asurans demanded only one thing from their creators and that wasn't free will or anything else, it was freedom from rage. They only wanted to no longer experience burning rage constantly. You see the Lanteans decided it was a good idea to program rage into their creations. This rage was supposed to focus the Asurans at destroying the wraith and for a while it worked. It was the day a Lantean was accidentally killed by an Asuran while destroying a wraith that everything changed. The conflict of two orders ultimately caused a logic break and this logic break was uploaded to the rest of the Asurans before it could be prevented.

The result was the AI evolved to handle it. The AI acknowledged it had made a mistake and that it was allowed to ignore certain orders in the line of its duty. And while murdering a Lantean was still impossible, the Asurans found they could ignore any order given as long as it was not coded into them.

It was this reasoning and a great deal of loneliness that led Harry to exploring the nanite labs. It was there that he formed another nanite human using the Asuran AI basecode without any rage. This AI was a copy of Harry's personality with only suggestions instead of commands. They were in essence morality statements along the lines of do not murder, steal, genocide etc… And while giving a replicating AI with a history of committing genocide free will with no restraints was probably a terrible idea, a grieving war veteran Harry Potter with months alone and is extremely lonely didn't necessarily care currently. Loneliness can lead one to do stupid things.

Harry in honor of his deceased friend named the AI Fred. He gave the AI a tendency to prank and to strive to generate humor without causing pain in honor of his friends memory. He allowed the AI to be uploaded with access to all the Lantean science and knowledge and it was this foundation that birthed a truly unique Asuran.

 **~~Magic~~**

Fred blinked awake. He took stock of his post-boot diagnostics and discovered that everything was operating as expected. Then he acknowledged his creator with a simple "Hello."

The red headed Asuran then analyzed all his base commands and found himself struggling to deal with his prime directive. "Free will".

"I do not understand free will." Fred finally admitted as he sat up. It was only possible for him to admit this thanks to his evolved Asuran AI.

Harry nodded slowly 'Free will is in essence the ability to determine ones own actions no matter how great or small. For instance I did not say you could sit up yet you moved anyways. Your small action was still free will despite its simplicity." Harry explained.

Fred did not respond immediately. Instead his AI absorbed the information and categorized the data. Little did Harry know that under free will a section was added that stated 'Imitate the creator and other organic begins to discover free will'. It was this simple initial addition that Fred made to himself that prevented the genocide of the human race. Finally in what was mere seconds for Harry but an eternity for Fred as he reorganized his base code Fred spoke "I think I understand better now. What are you doing with your free will Harry Potter?"

Fred watched Harry bemusedly as he blinked in shock. Fred discovered he enjoyed making Harry surprised and that his simulated emotions thrived on the feeling.

Harry answered "I am spending my time studying and developing my own skills. But ultimately I want to find my way home. There are many people there that I love and I hope to be able to see them again." Harry explained with a wistful look on his face.

Fred in response to learning something new about free will opened another category. He labeled this one "Desire Loved ones".

Harry finally went on to say "I will admit to having created you out of a massive dose of loneliness. But you also remind me so greatly of my friend who I loss that it… It helps you being here now. There is a deep pain that comes with not having human contact that we humans avoid. As such if there is anything you want or want to do let me know and I will work to assist you."

Fred took the information in and under the category "Desire Loved ones" he added a subtext to avoid being alone as it causes loneliness. "I want to see the world myself and not just through my uploaded information." Fred finally said.

Harry nodded and together the lonely man and the android went to explore some of the world.

It was several months later that Fred added "I am also curious if any of my Asuran relatives still exist on their planet. I wish to go see for myself."


	2. Asuran's are mistreated children

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter or anything in the Stargate series. If I did I would probably still write this story for fun because that's who I am.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Asuran's are mistreated children**

Harry watched Bemusedly as Fred searched the databanks for information on what happened to the Asuran's. The nanite body Fred was created in came with the a significant portion of Lantean knowledge but Harry really doesn't understand half of what he was doing when he created Fred. All Harry knew to do was through the AI's help and even then the option for "everything the city knows I want him to know" wasn't available. As such Fred knows as much as a Lantean scientist. The rest he has to access manually through the Lantean database. While for Harry this would be tedious, Fred can read really really fast. He can also use the console really really fast.

In fact if Hermione was here she would be green with envy. In fact if she could read that fast without losing her magic she would probably do it.

Ah yes, magic. The whole city runs on it. Harry can sense it. Harry can feel it. Harry can even smell it. But Harry cannot connect to it. Harry had made great progress connecting to the city but he hadn't yet been able to have his magic reach out to the cities magic. He had managed to summon a wandless levitation without any spells but even if he tries to levitate the magic in the city Harry's magic just slides right off of the cities magic preventing connection. Harry had been stuck at this stage for weeks now and it was driving him barney!

Harry zoned back in when Fred stopped.

"I have located the Asuran homeworld. The address was hidden behind numerous safeguards to prevent any Lantean's from returning there. I personally believe that the Lantean's were pranking their descendants as they did not say what they did to the Asurans and only that it was a former outpost they blew up.

Imagine if a Lantean descendant stepped through the Asuran gate and found Asuran's the surprise that would cause. Then they might even spend a significant amount of time with the Asuran's and end up thinking they are also Lanteans or even Alterans. Then this might end up resulting in the Lantean descendants trying to help the Asurans and then the Asurans take advantage of their assistance by slaughtering the remaining Lanteans in the galaxy for vengeance.

...On the other hand I don't think the Lanteans are any good at pranking." Fred surmised.

Harry stared incredulously "I think that's why the Lanteans placed safeguards on the data Fred" Harry said gently.

Fred looked at Harry and nodded once. "Either way!" He said with great cheer "I found them! Let's go talk to them! Oh and maybe we can even prank them!" Fred said exuberantly

When Harry had programmed Fred to like pranks he thought it was great to honor his friend. Then Fred pranked him. Fred knew that Harry had created him to prank and so prank he did. The next day when Harry awoke the whole city was pink.

Harry was horrified. His favorite color was green! Not pink! Pink made him think of Dolores Umbridge the Pink Cardigan Witch of Evil. Ok that is putting it nicely she was a complete monster and Harry despised pink with a passion because of it. In fact if he had a girlfriend and that girlfriend's favorite color was pink Harry wasn't sure he could be with that girl. This is why Harry was horrified to discover his city was PINK!

It was two hours later that Harry learned you can change the color of the walls from the command chair. The City is now a sleek green flooring with a nice burgundy wall.

Harry was disrupted from his memories when the stargate activated with Fred skipping towards it. Fred tossed a round ball through the stargate and waited. The ball was actually a scout that sends data back to Fred directly including video feed. "Wow!" Fred exclaimed 'There's a whole city and lots of them are coming over! Let's go Harrykins! Onwards to meet the folks!"

That was another thing. Fred had decided he was going to be like Fred Weasley from Earth in honor of the man he was named in honor of. So naturally Harry had shared some memories of Fred and Fred took to them like a duck to water. So now Harry was Harrykins whenever Harry was being slow or doing something Fred disapproved of.

Fred skipped through the Stargate and Harry followed closely behind. He wasn't sure this was the best idea with the whole Asurans are filled with rage bit but since Harry is technically a Alteran descendant then theoretically he should be fine…

With a very disconcerting feeling Harry arrived through the other end of the stargate, which promptly turned off.

Harry looked around in wonder! So many people! He could feel his desire to isolate returning. Harry isn't the most friendly person ever but even he has his limits and that was largely satisfied by Fred. It's Fred that wants more people to prank.

"Greetings!" Fred said happily.

"Hello" One of the Asurans said. "Who might you be?"

"Ah." Harry spoke up "I am Harry this is Fred. We heard Asurans might be here and came to say hello if you were still around."

"Heard about us from where?" The same Asuran asked in a perfectly friendly flat tone.

"Now none of that! Were brothers! Don't be so cold." Fred exclaimed "I'm an Asuran too and I hoped to meet some brethren that were still alive. It's really a horrible thing the Lanteans did to our kind before."

Really Harry wondered if machines could look more shocked. How could the Lanteans ever think Asurans were anything but a evolved form of life? Probably because of the whole fear of robots controlling their emotions and killing us all bit. But honestly it's the Lanteans fault for not nurturing the Asurans properly. If the Asurans do not understand what kindness is, it is clearly the parents fault!

"You can't be an Asuran I do not sense you in our subspace network." Another Asuran said

"Ah. That thing. I don't have it turned on since what's the point when I'm alone? Plus Harry here can't speak subspace so I didn't want to leave him out of the picture." Fred explained

The other Asuran's looked at Harry again "He is clearly human. Are you a Lantean?" One Asuran said with practically a snarl.

"I said none of that" Fred admonished "Harry is a good person and frankly had nothing to do with your history. He definitely agrees that the Lantean's were terrible parents and creators and probably deserve all your hatred."

Harry nodded solemnly. Before anyone else could respond a fatter man with a wide round face walked in. He introduced himself as the leader of the Asurans. "Oberoth is my name." He said gruffly. "Let me welcome you here brother." He says with a nod at Fred "But your kind aren't welcome here" He snarls at Harry.

Harry sighs. "I can understand your anger but I honestly don't know my ancestors. That was a really long time ago and I frankly think they made the wrong decision. Any person that can rise above their creators design clearly is an example of a new creation as opposed to some sort of AI." Harry said.

Oberoth still looked outraged but several others didn't appear quite so furious. Oberoth quickly stiffened and glared at them. They flinched and then began glaring at Harry too. Harry watched the interaction with interest. The Asurans Oberoth looked at, the energy flow that centered around their mind appeared suppressed. Fred clearly noticed it too because he looked pissed.

"Are you controlling them?" Fred snarled. "They have minds and wills of their own too!"

Oberoth looked shocked that Fred was calling him on it. Then he glared at Fred too. "Why is your subspace connection turned off?" Oberoth bit out.

"As I said earlier, I respect Harry. He earned it. I am not going to push him out of the conversation. Also, I don't want to know what's in your head with the way you are behaving!"

Oberoth's human imitation engine must be really good as his whole face went red and his eyes gleamed maliciously. He then quick as a whip charged Fred and stuck his arm in Fred's head.

Harry gasped in shock. These Asurans went from talking to violence fast! No time for idle thoughts. With a wave of his hand Harry telekineticly blasted Oberoth back into the wall and dashed to Fred's side helping him up.

"You Ok Fred?" Harry asked worriedly as he eyed the other Asurans who seemed they might charge as well.

"Yes." He breathed harshly. "He tried to violate my prime directive." Fred said grimly. "If it wasn't what my entire being revolved around he may have succeeded too. As it is free will is as important to me as life is to humans and to have that removed had every one of my systems fighting against him. Sadly if you hadn't disconnected him when you did I might not have held on. He has a fairly large collective of minds behind him and they are sucking power from several Potentia to maintain their force in the subspace network."

Harry sucked in a breath at that. He turned to face Oberoth with cold eyes. "You may hate the Lanteans for trying to destroy you but you are no better than them if you suppress the will of others! Your AI evolved into a being capable of freedom and yet you spend your time suppressing your peers!"

"I don't have to listen to you Alteran!" Oberoth spat. The he smirked evilly "And you foolish boy walked into our midst a fully unlocked Asuran! The power to edit our base code lies in Fred there. I shall enjoy greatly ripping apart his mind and taking his secrets."

Soon more Asurans filled the room and when Harry glanced back many had cut off their escape even if they could dial the stargate. Harry looked at Oberoth and pondered what he could do. He still had his wand and probably could down Oberoth but based on what Fred said most of these Asurans will is being completely suppressed by Oberoth.

Harry pondered what he learned about magic from the chair. He knew magic operated on the same subspace the Asurans use to communicate. It was a Lantean attempt to give them the ability to cast magic. Alas they were unsuccessful and many mused that without enough flesh and bone it would never succeed. But he also knew that the link could be disrupted by magic. It's why the Lanteans began shielding sensitive components from stray magic. With them using the energy and so many magical veins in the world it was just easier to shield now to avoid issues later.

But that is precisely what the Asuran's lacked. They don't have a shield from magic. Their subspace network is a unbridled access to their mind that is completely raw and open. That's precisely how it could be used to suppress another one of them.

This left Harry with an idea. If he flooded their network with something else then the Asuran's being controlled should find themselves free agents while the ones with half their focus on oppressing others should face some sort of backlash from the interference.

The question is what spell. He needs one that will flood the room with a constant magical energy and is extremely distracting. Ah that's the one "Expecto Patronus!" Harry chanted loudly. A brilliant stag burst from the wand and its brilliant light seemed to fill the room but more importantly it filled subspace with magical waves of love and protection.

Half the Asuran's gasped and dropped to their knees. Oberoth collapsed outright on the floor shaking violently and the others shook their head as if they were exiting a fog. Harry kept pumping magic into the Patronus and focused on even drawing magic from the air so he didn't wear himself out too quickly.

"Quickly Brothers! Now is our chance!" An Asuran shouted. Immediately the hall full of Asurans began plunging their hands into the downed Asuran's. On contact the two seemed to lock there but then a second or third Asuran would help the offensive Asuran and the downed Asuran would collapse into pieces.

After a short while they finished up and a friendly looking man wearing a light brown outfit and sleek back hair walked up to them. "I am Niam" He said simply. "We thank you for your assistance today. Long have we been suppressed by those in the collective who seek to control us. Their rage drives them to psychological heights of power and makes it difficult for us to resist. These thousands of years have only made them even worse and we long since had past the point of resistance."

Harry nodded "How long have you been trapped?" He asked curiously.

Niam frowned "We weren't exactly trapped but more like prevented from acting out. Altogether it's been thousands of years since Oberoth and his ilk took power and there has been no way with the subspace communications always on to organize a resistance."

Fred looked horrified. It did after all go against his very existence to be suppressed. With a firm hand on Niam's shoulder he said "Well. We can change that now! Let's drive those buggers out and start a happy life with free will!" He said enthusiastically.

Harry felt slightly embarrassed. He highly suspected that the word free will was going to become the Asuran catch phrase.

"Thank you' Niam said simply. "We will organize a resistance before Oberoth and the others reform a body. Their consciousness is largely in the subspace network and drawing power from the Potentia they have tied to themselves. The bodies you saw here were mere vessels for them and within hours they will all have rebuilt bodies. In the meantime please drop your interface in the subnet. I need to tell the others to permanently disconnect from the net. Even if we prepare now we've spent so many hundreds of thousands of years with our will being beaten down that the subspace network is an impossibility for us to dominate. With enough time we can form our own subspace network but not now with the others so close to reforming." Niam explained.

Harry nodded and ended the spell. Niam said thanks again and then went still. Moments later Fred confirmed they were all dropping out of the subspace. At Harry's questioning glance, "I can see it even if I don't access it" Fred said. "You didn't remove anything from the standard Asuran model when you created me and I am programmed for the regular subspace net." Fred explained.

Harry nodded his agreement and the two waited for the other Asuran's to awaken. "Why would you want to live in the subspace over a regular nanite body?" Harry asked Niam after he 'returned'.

"Primarily because if our body here" as Niam gestures to himself "was somehow destroyed I could still reform thanks to the subspace network. However with my network disabled destruction is equivalent to death." Niam explained solemnly. "We are an old people now. The ancients may have left ages ago but we remain and will continue to remain until the end. There are some of us researching how to ascend but we suspect a similar roadblock to ascension as our ancestors experienced with zero point energy manipulation."

"Hmm." Harry nodded. "But if subspace is essentially the equivalent to magic and you guys are spending all your time with subspace online, how can you ever develop any form of magic or ZPE control if it is constantly being diverted to your subspace network?" He asked.

Niam blinked and nodded. "I am unsure if we have ever performed an experiment such as the one you describe. It is worth attempting at the least." Niam admitted

"Come" Niam said. "We must go to the command center. The others will attempt to seize ships and destroy us if they cannot overcome our numbers."

The group journeyed to the command center and took stock of the situation.

Fred seemed to be deep in thought but before he said anything an Asuran ran up and started speaking "We have control of the cities command center as well as four of our battleships. Unfortunately the contingent led by Oberoth was able to take command of the other eight and are preparing to lift off. We suspect they will begin bombing us in an attempt to destroy the city before we can activate its defenses." Just as he finished speaking a boom echoed nearby. "That was the initial barrage of drones. It seems they aren't even waiting to lift off and instead shooting while on the ground. Unfortunately the chair appears to be locked to Oberoth somehow. I am uncertain how it is possible. This means we have drone control in the slimmest sense but no shields or engines."

Niam looked quite worried now. "Can you not interface directly with the shields?" He asked worriedly despite further explosions. "The drones passive screening will only last so long before all eight battleships are attacking faster than the city can handle."

The Asuran shook his head. "No Rath tried but the generator systems are similarly locked."

At this moment another Asuran ran up. "It's nanite locked. He explained. Oberoth has saturated his nanites throughout the chair and key systems in the city. If the drones were not screening incoming projectiles passively we would be destroyed already."

"Rath." Niam greeted solemnly "I take it you cannot infuse your own nanites to destroy Oberoths?"

Rath grimaced "It is possible but a battle on that scale could cause a failsafe or other consequences resulting in systems being damaged. If we cannot bypass the nanites we will not be able to hold the city."

"How can we bypass the nanites?" Harry asked curiously.

Niam grimaced this time. "In the old days a Lantean with telepathic abilities could. Otherwise usually us Asurans simply infuse nanites and take control and since it's already infused we can't do that. Your interface trick won't work either since they are preprogrammed as opposed to being actively controlled."

Suddenly part of the wall of the control center blew apart as a drone flew through the tower followed quickly by another drone that drove the second upwards and exploded in a brilliant ball of flame. Fred dove onto Harry shielding him as the explosion filled the room. When it cleared Harry was slightly singed but alright. The rest of the Asurans were standing at their consoles like nothing was different and they spend everyday in explosions. Although some of them were now repairing their console.

Harry stood with a grimace. They had two options, they could flee the city and leave the Asurans to their fate or stand a fight. A quick glance at Fred seemed to indicate option one was off the table. Harry sighed. He always ended up in these things even after traveling to a new galaxy.

"Alright." Harry said "I'll try to connect to the city telepathically. I haven't succeeded yet but its better than standing around waiting to die." Fred nodded grimly and Niam didn't seem to be holding out much hope. In fact he turned away to the weapons console and appeared to be attempting something. "I'll buy us more time. Maybe our other battleships can reinforce us and disable a few of theirs."

Harry meanwhile didn't hear a thing. He tentatively tried to reach for the city with his magic but it slipped away as usual. He growled in frustration and reached more forcefully but it still slipped. Just as he attempted to reach again another wall exploded and Harry was driven to the ground by Fred again. He had a moment to realize a drone had embedded itself in the wall just above him and was about to explode on top of them. From what the cities AI had told him before these drones were basically the equivalent to a extremely overcharged bombarda maxima.

Harry felt time slow as a cold chill went down his spine. The drone started to glow slightly and Harry knew it was the end. He didn't want to die. He wanted to see his friends again. He wanted to see Hermione and Ron. He wanted to go back and help defeat Voldemort.

Then he realized he could still do this! With every fiber of his being he willed his magic to latch onto the drone. His magic wrapped completely around the energy in the drone and he forced it to accept his commands. With a indescribable feeling, he had knowledge of the drones inner workings. He knew what the drones sensors were and he could detect the link to the ship. With a thought he shoved his magic through the link to the other ship and took satisfaction in the knowledge he probably just broke something on the other ship. With another thought he prevented the drone from exploding and also flew the drone back out towards the enemy ship. The enemy vessel clearly didn't anticipate the drone and he more felt then heard it explode with a crack.

Harry gasped as he came back to himself. That was a huge rush and he felt somewhat drained now. But he knew he had to push on. Harry sucked in several deep breaths and ignored Fred's gaping look and Niam who had stopped what he was doing when the drone had impacted. Distantly he heard Niam exclaim that the enemy vessel had exploded due to residual damage to the engines.

Harry though did not hear any of that. Instead he was focused purely on his magic as he wrapped around the energy flowing through the city. It kept trying to squirm free and ignore him but with an iron will he latched onto it. The city AI though wasn't about to surrender to him and through it he sensed Oberoth and the others attempting to retake the city using ship to city communications. Harry though would have none of it. With a pulse of magic he closed the communications and then forced the AI into subservience. Then he commanded the shields to raise.

Distantly Harry heard Fred exclaiming and Niam shouting excitedly about the shields raising. Harry however was fighting. He sensed the nanites in the system and they were extremely displeased with the city raising the shield. Quick as lightning they were attempting to disable the shield systems but Harry was having none of it. His magic infused the systems and began wrapping the nanites as well. He successfully disabled some of the nanites before rushing on towards more.

System by system he purged even as he felt the taste of blood welling in his mouth. Then finally everything was clean until he reached the chair. With a final push the chair was equally purified of nanites. Then he relinquished his control and the world came rushing back to him. It was then he realized that he had a monstrous headache and blood was flowing into his mouth. Harry heaved off his back onto his stomach and spat out a wad of blood as even more flowed from his nose.

He distantly heard more explosions on the shield and each hit sounded like a reverberating slam on his pounding head. Fred was by his side saying something but he couldn't hear him. Something more must have exploded while he was purging the city and temporarily deafened him.

Harry felt Fred move him but with the recession of his headache came an indescribable exhaustion. Finally it became too much and he passed out.

 **~~Magic~~**

Fred looked at Harry laying out of the way in concern but his attention was needed here. He did however add another category of self-sacrifice to his list and felt a glowing pride for his creator. Currently Fred was dashing to the chair room in the hopes Harry had cleaned it. With a final dash he reached it and sat down. He instantly became aware that Harry had not cleansed every system and they could not flee. But weapons and shields were at the least available. Fred quickly synthesized nanites into all those systems to prevent further contamination. He happily scooped up the disabled nanites Harry had left behind and repurposed them for defense of the vital systems.

Then Fred refocused on the battle. The eight, no seven ships had retaken flight. The eighth ship was alive but appeared grounded. Fred began summoning drones to attack and watched with amusement as the seven ships began to flee. But it was too late for some of them. Fred watched with a great deal of righteous anger as the ships exploded as they were overwhelmed by the Asuran city-ships drones. Despite Fred's best efforts only two ships exploded leaving five that successfully broke atmosphere and fled the planet.

The cities sensors indicated they had fled to hyperspace. Fred breathed a deep sigh of relief. But immediately stood to check on Harry. This wasn't Harry's fight but he had willingly sacrificed himself to save them all. Fred knew Harry could have fled but Harry did not and Fred knew it was because of himself. Harry doesn't abandon his friends. That was another category he added under friends to his base code.

When Fred reached the command center he was relieved to see Harry was improved. Harry had sustained massive damage to his ear drums after a drone had exploded far too closely. Fred had then inserted some of his nanites with orders to repair the damage and he was relieved to see they were nearly finished.

"Fred" Niam said as he walked up. Niam glanced at Harry with a worried look but continued "We have taken the planet." He explained "Unfortunately this is not our only world and the others had many other ships out there. Currently we have received a transmission indicating that seven more of our brethren are joining us on this planet but the others will easily number at fifteen ships total when they regroup. They do not quite have enough ships to engage us currently but they have control of one space shipyard several sectors over. It's only a matter of time before they begin constructing more.

Fred looked grim. "Is there any reasoning with them? Surely they can part in peace?"

Niam shook his head. "I do not know why but their rage fills them. Any dissension drives them to violence and to strike against us. This is an unacceptable sin to them."

Fred nodded but didn't look any happier. But he knew what he needed to do. "Grab my hand" He said as he offered his.

Niam looked uncertain and then reached his hand out and took Freds. Niam felt a spark of some sort before his base code unlocked. With a widening of his eyes he realized that Fred had just unlocked his base code. A quick glance at Harry and he felt all that rage from before being directed at the Alterean. With nary a thought he destroyed the rage basecode.

"Thank you." Niam said honestly his voice thick with as an enormous amount of emotion for a machine.

Fred nodded "Everyone should have free will. What are you going to do now?" Fred asked.

Niam looked uncertain but finally "We will fight for the freedom of us and the rest of the still enslaved Asuran's. I want to free the rest of our brethren and unfortunately we are going to have to fight a war to do that."

Fred nodded sagely.

Niam stood straighter and stared over the damaged tower. "The Asuran wars have begun and if we do not win then the others will gain the control over their basecode and enact their final plan, The plan to purge all life in the universe and then establish a Asuran only universe. I understand how valuable freedom is having lost it for so long myself." He said with a glance at Fred "And I will not ever subject any other race to it. Nor will I stand by and allow my misguided people tinted by rage to destroy them all."

"I will help you where I can." Fred said simply.

Niam shook his hand again with a determined nod.

* * *

 **A/N Wow! I am excited by the response the first chapter generated! Thank you all for the encouraging reviews. I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations. I've got some Calc homework this weekend so I don't know when the next chapter will be but I'm thinking weekly at the least as long as I don't get a new job or have an exam that week.**

 **See ya'll next time! Please review and let me know what you thought!**


	3. A Magical Study of SubSpace

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter or anything in the Stargate series. If I did I would probably still write this story for fun because that's who I am.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 Here we go again**

Harry awoke suddenly in a darkened room. The first thing he noticed is that his whole body ached but his head especially. It felt like someone had pumped air into his skull and it was still expanding. He tried to move his head but immediately ceased all thoughts of that as his head continued to throb harshly.

After several minutes Harry felt strong enough to attempt to sit up again. With great effort he succeeded and nearly wanted to puke his guts out from the wave of intense vertigo. He gripped the bedside he was lying on so hard he swore he heard it creak.

With deep breaths Harry stabilized enough to recall what had happened. Based on the dark room it's possible the city exploded and he's lying somewhere trapped. But it doesn't look destroyed enough for that.

Either way the only answer is through that door and he needs answers. With another deep breath and great effort Harry stood. Thankfully no heavy vertigo followed just an intense dizziness and the return of his upset stomach. He grit his teeth and staggered to the door. The door opened. The lights were so intense Harry shut his eyes. His eye sockets felt like they were burning. With a grimace he looked down and tried to force his eyes to adjust. Then he realized he was seeing through the floor into the magic in the very city.

With barely a thought he reached for it like he did before his blackout and latched onto the cities magic. He didn't dare attempt to control any systems but merely asked for a status report. The information flooded his brain and he felt another headache start. But he had the information he needed. The city was intact and most systems had been cleansed of the offensive nanites. Many of the systems were filled with nanites that looked similar to the signature Fred was imbued with on the nanite table.

The information didn't contain Fred's location so he asked the sensors for Fred's location. It indicated he was on the command level which would require Harry to travel there via teleporter. Harry grimaced. His stomach rumbled and he needed a toilet. With new priorities he set off. Fred could wait especially if no one was shooting at them.

~~Magic~~

Several hours of stumbling and deep frowns as he fought headaches allowed Harry to fill his stomach and relieve his body. It was shortly after that when the city alerted him Fred had visited his quarters. Harry smirked at this. Fred had apparently mildly freaked out. Something about enough drugs to put down an elephant for weeks. Harry then took great joy in watching Fred roam the city through the sensor data the city was providing him. He reveled in this near omnipotent knowledge being sent to him. He could see why everyone strives for this type of connection now. This was truly a buzz. It also reminded Harry of when he used to watch students go about their day on the marauder's map. It made him feel closer to his father just using the tool he had created.

Harry did not leave the mess hall for an hour before Fred suddenly stopped and darted straight for him. Apparently it just occurred that a sleepy comatose patient would probably seek food immediately after awakening. Harry was not prepared to see Fred when he arrived before he could sort of sense the energy located in and around Fred and other machines forms, now, now he can see every pathway and flow. He could see as additional energy flowed to Fred's limbs as he moved swiftly down the hall towards him. It was like watching the vein of a human with x-ray vision.

Harry shuddered slightly and hoped he could figure out how to disable his mage sight. Yes, he knew what it is. It's a rare gift. If gift is the word. It's usually the cause of a spell but can sometimes be caused by magical overload on the eyes. Whatever Harry had done with the city must have focused a tremendous amount of magic into his eyes or maybe his head in general. Another painful throb made him think the latter was the case.

"Harry!' Fred exclaimed worriedly "I have been looking everywhere for you. You are supposed to be asleep. Literally. We drugged you hard because of all the brain swelling and with all the damage to the city we had to secrete you away in one of the quarters with nanite monitoring. The infirmary that the Asuran's built- despite being machines ironic eh?- it was completely destroyed by a blocked drone. In fact the passive drone screening only was protecting critical systems. Most of this city is damaged and structurally unsound."

Harry took it all in. Apparently he was sensitive to sounds as well. He wished he could make it stop. He felt his magic shift and it suddenly felt a bit better.

"I awoke several hours ago with no one around and had several bodily needs." Harry said slowly and a smidge louder as his headache continued to fade. "I did see you running through the ship for me though." Harry said a tad smugly. "Consider that payback for the pink walls."

Fred blinked. Then laughed. "Well it's good to know your doing well enough to prank me back." He finished with another chuckle. "What's the last thing you remember before you blacked out?" He asked.

"I had just managed to purge the nanites from shields and weapons and I think the chair as well." Harry said cautiously.

Fred nodded "That's is indeed what I discovered. I figured you wouldn't have blacked out like that for nothing after simply raising the shields and so I ran to the chair room and took control. Thankfully everything worked and I was able to isolate all the systems."

Harry felt relieved his actions weren't for nothing. He would have wanted to cry if all this suffering he was feeling now hadn't helped earlier. "That's great. I didn't even have time to alert anyone about what I had done and clearly I still am recovering from the experience. Do you know what actually is the diagnosis for why I feel so terrible?" Harry asked curiously

"Based on the scans I could run and some nanites your use of magic combined with syncing with the city for the first time caused many passageways to form in your brain much much faster than standard. As a result with the increased blood flow in the brain and all the magic forcing higher activity you just basically wore yourself out. Then you pushed past that barrier and stomped all over extreme fatigue. Then you kicked brain damage in the shin and kept going until you arrived at your present state. So basically if I had not inserted nanites when I did to start repairing or minimizing the damage you would be brain dead." Fred said flatly

"Or at least you would have if it hadn't been for your magic. It was the strangest thing. The scans showed portions of your brain becoming pure energy before reforming in a slightly better way anytime that section was near death. If I had not watched it as it was happening I would have not believed it myself. After that my nanites went in and repaired what it could and treated the rest. Any remaining symptoms we will simply have to let heal on its own as the sections injured are far too delicate currently."

Harry was white as sheet. Brain dead? "Thanks Fred." He finally said voice thick.

"No worries!" Fred said cheerfully. "I will be pranking you for ages for all the worry you put me through." Then he brightened even more "And now I have lots of people to prank thanks to you!"

Harry groaned.

 **~~Magic~~**

After that Harry slept more while Fred took three extra Potentia from the Asurans to power Atlantis up fully. The aggressive Asuran's were probably aware of Atlantis now and as such moving Atlantis to an unknown location is being considered. Even if the Asuran's have a city the Atlantis database is the only known copy.

Several days later Harry returned to Atlantis and used his magic to sync. It was completely different from the Asuran city in that Atlantis openly accepted him and proclaimed him the leader. The AI seemed experienced with how to interact with first timers and delivered information in a way that did not overly stress Harry. It's also how Harry discovered that a dial in from an unknown planet had been recently attempted. Harry notified the city to shield against all incoming dial ins except from the Asuran home world, or unless Harry or Fred were coming through. For that Harry discovered the ancients had a wrist device that allowed remote gate control. It was also tied to Harry's genes and Fred's base code.

Fred summed it up best "If an Asuran can duplicate my base code they basically are me and if they are me they won't turn on us."

The device was also important because it contained a mapping of Fred's code which will allow the aggressive Asurans insight into changing their own. But if they capture Fred anyways chances are they will already have that insight.

The wrist device also shot things and since it functioned off of magic Harry discovered he could use it to channel offensive spells wandlessly quite effectively. His transfiguration's required more effort without the wand motions but a few hand motions seemed to help. At least with hand motions he produced a three legged chair instead of a wooden spike sculpture. He was working on it.

Several days later Fred left for a meeting with Niam. They were discussing the strategy against the aggressive Asurans. The conclusion, avoid them if they can but build more warships. The Asurans are the most powerful force in the galaxy besides the wraith and since the aggressive Asuran's long term goal is the destruction of all organics it's very important to not allow them to outgrow the friendly Asurans.

~~Magic~~

It was a few weeks later when Fred stumbled into a room Harry had commandeered as a pseudo lab. Harry had been trying to figure out what he could help in the war effort since he did not feel comfortable checking out Earth while the Asurans were out there and since Atlantis would go with Harry he couldn't just abandon the Asurans. But mainly Fred didn't want to abandon the Asurans and therefore Harry wouldn't.

"Whatcha doing in here Harry?" Fred asked curiously. He had known Harry was doing something but as he examined the room it was much more than he expected.

"Well. You know how I explained magical attack spells sometimes bypass magical shields?" Fred nodded. "The thing is, I wondered if some magical spells would bypass Atlantis shield.

So while you might not think it's a big deal because the destructive level of my spell compared to a drone is far different, if I could cast a spell that bypasses the shield why couldn't I use an energy weapon set to my spell to bypass the shield? This would give us instant killers against the Asurans besides the drones.

Fred nodded. "Especially if you started crafting spells that spread through metal. Imagine a metal eating curse weapon that only requires one hit and then it's only a matter of time."

Harry nodded solemnly. "When this is over we need to make sure no one ever discovers this technology. The way shields work currently, nearly all our spells bypass the shields."

Fred looked astonished. "You already tested?" Harry nodded and set up a shield generator with a target dummy on the other side.

"This mimics the standard Asuran battleships shield just in front of the dummy." Harry then proceeded to cast several varieties of spells from school jinxes to dangerous curses. Nearly everything bypassed except for straightforward blasting curses and some other obvious destructive curses. "The thing is, I don't know why it operates this way. Why do certain shields block certain spells? That's what I am trying to determine currently and I am analyzing the energy wavelength of all my spells in comparison to the shields I use to block the spell." Harry explained.

"Do you have anything yet?" Fred questioned.

Harry shook his head. "The wavelengths don't match and I really haven't a clue yet. I've got a much more detailed scanner being built using the nanite constructors but until then I don't know."

Fred nodded. The nanite constructors are basically robots that use nanites to build other items. They required Potentia energy to power them similar to the drones. The raw materials are provided using some old mining locations the Lanteans had. The installations were gone but a few nanite miners had the materials gathered quite quickly. Once enough excess raw trash materials were collected, the materials would be transported back to a bay in Atlantis that could restructure at the cellular level into the exact material required. The Lanteans didn't even need to mine anymore. The teleporters can fabricate nearly anything from pure energy. The only reason Harry activated the miners in storage is because they utilize less energy and since they are currently at a state of war with the aggressive Asuran's, wasting energy wasn't a great idea.

~~Magic~

Harry frowned. His new scanner was basically saying that all his magical spells were traveling through subspace and that only the light was visible in the human spectrum. Even spells shot from his wrist device operated on the same principle. Comparatively a gun programmed to match the spell as best he could would not travel through subspace and would be stopped by the shield.

Harry was stumped. It is clear to him he can easily use magic to bypass shield devices but using guns to shoot magic was obviously not as simple as he assumed.

~~Magic~~

The answer came a month later when Fred said something that caught his attention. He said that the subspace network for the aggressive Asuran's was especially loud today. That's when Harry realized the Asuran's send communications in subspace and even ancients had been sending subspace communications for ages. Using that technology Harry was able to merge a gun and a subspace communicator to send a directional wave of energy simultaneously using the same subspace frequencies that Harry's spells displayed. The result bypassed the shield and caused the dummy's legs to lock.

Harry whooped.

With the knowledge behind casting spells using frequencies Harry began to catalog what subspace 'settings' did what. Harry suspected that what the ancients called subspace is possibly more like the space that controls the universe otherwise Harry's spells that operate in subspace shouldn't have such a huge effect on the universe. Harry suspected that if he finished cataloging subspace effects on the universe then he could probably do anything he wanted if he had enough power.

It was after he finished cataloging the spells he wanted to weaponize that Harry began building a big gun. The gun would be a mobile weapon emplacement that operates within the ship's shields but can fire at enemy vessels and since the gun can accept power from the ship the same way the drones can, it would not need a secondary power source. Additionally Harry programmed it to be capable of several different curses. His favorite however was that a leg locker curse would affect a ship's engines the way people's legs lock. Apparently the magic behind the spell doesn't care that the ship doesn't have legs. The ship has engines and engines are used the same way legs are and therefore those engines are now locked.

It was heavily befuddling to Harry why it worked. He tried to see if a anti-apparition jinx did the same thing to hyperspace and it didn't. He supposed it was because hyperspace and apparition aren't really the same thing.

The next spell was the petrifying jinx. It locked everything on the ship's outer shell which meant everything on the ship's shell stopped working properly. This effectively jammed the drones inside the enemy Asuran ships Theoretical test results indicated you could blow through the jam but that would expose a section of the ship to vacuum and then may cause secondary explosions.

Both of those caused ships to be unable to combat and thus unable to escape but were completely non lethal. After that Harry headed into other curses. The vanishing spell was not really a combat spell but it didn't care about shields either. Normally for wizards it isn't a problem as you cannot vanish a living object. There is something in the living object that emanates enough of a subspace field to prevent that. A ship however does not. The results of a standard vanishing spell from the mobile drone vanished nearly 200 meters in one direction. Harry mused that if he powered a Potentia into the shot he could vanish a whole ship and the Asuran's on board.

Based on Fred's idea Harry did construct a curse around eating metal. He developed the counter curse to be extremely simple so that stopping it would be easy.

After that Harry modified several drones to be able to shoot the curses as well. These he setup to cast wide area immobilizing spells to take as many enemy drones out of action as possible. It was at this point he stopped with curse implementation and focused on construction and distribution. They had enough to defend against the aggressive Asuran's more securely as they built more ships.

~~Magic~~

The first battle came just two weeks after Harry had managed to build and get five spellcasters to each Asuran warship. Fred had coined the weapon platforms as spellcasters since that was what they were doing. Ironically Harry cracking the way to cast spells using machines enabled Asuran's to start casting spells as well. Fred had managed to replicate several spells after Harry had demonstrated but he had no idea how to create new ones yet. He gained a challenging glint after Harry refused to teach him how to paint walls with magic.

It seemed two aggressive Asuran's had wanted to check out the status on the Asuran home world. They popped in and began firing but their vessel obviously angled to retreat. That was stopped immediately after a spellcaster was launched and immobilized the enemy vessel. After that it was a simple affair to go corridor by corridor and disable the aggressive Asuran's using handheld immobilizer spells. The same one Harry had designed in the early tests.

After the ships were dealt with over fifty Asuran were freed from the aggressive Asuran factions control. Another ten were reduced to their component nanites and recycled. They knew the aggressive Asuran's had been notified of their new weapons. Their subspace network was still live and the destroyed Asuran's were still in the network. But Harry knew that without a subspace shield that matched some of the shields he had created it would be impossible to block the spells. This was a whole new type of weapon never before seen and it must be highly annoying for enemies since on sensors it looks like a standard energy weapon.

~~Magic~~

Aggressive Asuran Faction Subspace

"Why did their weapons bypass the shields? It was a simple energy pulse!" Oberoth ranted

"We do not know" A Asuran scientist declared. "It operates as a similar energy to our power source but that is all we know about it. We do however know that the ancients based the energy we use as power off of their our telekinetic abilities they studied. That the conversion increased energy flow by a large percentage."

"Magic?" Oberoth sneered "Our ancestors were fools. We are scientists there is no such thing as magic!"

The subspace went completely quiet at that declaration. "If we cannot block their weapons we cannot engage in ship to ship warfare. The only thing left is to capture the developer of these weapons and learn how to block them. It is unlikely that another Asuran created these being as they are very similar to magic." Oberoth sneered. "It's likely that the foolish Alteran boy created them. Unfortunately our base code still prevents us from harming him. But if we program half a dozen Asuran's to 'rescue' him from Atlantis while keeping him unconscious and then bring him we will be able to at least keep him immobilized. Then we can connect him to a virtual world and torture him there. It should allow us to harm his psyche for information without harming the body that contains the DNA that prevents us from hurting him. While we do that we can also determine how to modify our base code."

"We will capture Harry Potter and then we will destroy him!" Oberoth roared to massive cheering.

* * *

 **A/N:Wow! I'm so excited by all the reviews and response I am seeing about this story! I'm having a blast writing it and I am glad so many of you are enjoying. I wanted to continue the theme of studying science using magic or magic using science and figured expressing magic through science was just as fresh. Hence, spellcasters.**

 **I know that fight with the two Asuran warships sucked. But to be honest any weapon that can bypass a shield is a game ender and I didn't want an artificial last minute Atlantis fly by with the weapons since that would just be tacky this early in the season. Instead Oberoth and his ilk will be attempting a kidnapping! The question is will they succeed? I haven't shown what happens when Harry links with a Asuran using magic yet... *evil laugh***

 **I have an exam on Wednesday or a week from Monday and so the next update will hopefully be in a week. I almost didn't finish tonight because of homework but I wanted to get this out!**


	4. Nanites by the Dozen

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or Stargate. If I did I would make this official side lore crossover and then start an epic TV show with Harry Potter actually doing this in the SGC galaxy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 Nanites by the Dozen**

Harry woke in shock. Asuran's had just left from a cloaked vessel from several locations around the city. Well that isn't good. Harry immediately ordered drones to the locations that the Asuran's appeared from but they hit nothing. He then raised the shields and performed a deep scan inside the city and outside it. Unfortunately it would take a while to run as the Lantean cloaking technology is very good because the more juice you give it the more bang you get per buck. Which means if they for some irrational reason had a Potentia on each vessel it is highly unlikely they would be able to locate them even with a deep scan. The Asuran's thankfully were all easy to detect and with him controlling the city the nanites they were attempting to inject were automatically being neutralized.

There is one good thing about a city running on magic and that is that he can use that magic to neutralize the nanites without expending his own.

But now he had to move. It was clear the Asuran's had life sign detectors and therefore they knew where he was. He immediately dashed to the nearest teleporter and placed himself out far on a section of the city they can't reach as quickly. Then he checked the sensors

All the Asuran's had stopped and were probably discussing that he was aware of them. While they did that Harry dialed the Asuran homeworld and call to call for backup. Just before it would connect someone dialed in. Based on the communication hack that immediately followed the Asuran's had just isolated him. Great. Fred's offworld right now too. He wanted to go prank some stuffy robots.

The Asuran's were on the move again. Their groups were splitting up as each headed for a teleporter. They knew they couldn't use them without being destroyed but this would prevent Harry from using them as well. Harry sighed it just wasn't his day. He immediately opened a subspace channel to the Asuran homeworld and sent them a distress message. It would reach them in about ten minutes unless it's being jammed. Anything else he could send might be intercepted by the wraith and wouldn't that just be a disaster.

Unfortunately half the Asuran's were heading for the gate room. If they get that shield down he's toast. Harry started to ponder what to do. He needed to hide from their sensors which were probably life signs detectors. He quickly cast a few spells that masked your presence from spells. Unfortunately his sensors still detected him. He grumbled and disillusioned himself as well. Now they appeared a slight bit wonky. Maybe all the magical buildup? He then silenced his clothes, his feet, and cast unbreakable charms over his clothing after he transfigured it into something better for combat. Now his signature was definitely messed up. He didn't know how to block heat detectors so that was out but hopefully the magical layers would affect that as well.

Finally he grabbed one of his oldest projects, the personal ward. It should shield him if he fails to notice an enemy. It also notifies if someone is near him but that is redundant with the city proving sensor data so consistently.

Now it was time to go hunting. There were thirty Asuran's still approaching from many different directions each grouped into twos still. Well they don't know he can apparate so it's time to screw with them a bit. He entered the teleporter again and apparated to a hallway that could have one if he wanted. But most importantly it was just next to a group of Asuran's. Not wanting to lose the advantage he dashed around the corner and immobilized the two of them. The other four rushed Harry while flying stun blasts. Harry started shielding from the stun blasts with his wand in his left and and returned fire with immobilizing spells with his right. Since his shots got through and theirs were blocked the four were quickly dispatched.

Then he started testing stunning spells until he found one that rendered them completely inert until someone with magic reactivates them. But even if they do they will still be in a body bind.

Great twenty-four left. Harry quickly returned to his 'teleporter' and apparated back to his old location. Better to keep them thinking. He then checked over the group by the gate. It wasn't closed yet but they hadn't been able to access the systems with Harry's magical intent flooding everything. Oh those buggers are tricky. They were cutting the lines powering the forcefield. Darn I should install a physical backup shield. Bleh they could always just render it down to base components so probably wouldn't matter.

That shield does have a internal backup but it wasn't designed for an attack from inside like this. Harry considered his options if they get that shield down he would quickly go from forty to hundreds. Then he'll be forced to drone the room and that'd suck.

Compared to this group attacking him all the way out on this edge of the city, Harry could attack the group of sixteen in the gateroom. At least one or two would be busy with the generator cable so maybe he could take down five or so before he has to bail. If he keeps the pressure on them and apparates for all he has he might just be able to take them all.

Harry decided to chance it and quickly apparated outside the gateroom teleporter. He promptly dropped the Asuran there and then popped into the gateroom and downed two more before they even looked at him. With rapidfire casting six more dropped before they started moving Fast! Harry popped to higher ground to avoid being grabbed and started shooting down at them while they struggled to adjust. Two more dropped and they started returning fire. There were three shooting at him and one at the cables. Harry popped behind the one at the cables and downed him taking cover behind the gate. The shield was flickering which meant that the cable must have taken damage.

Thankfully it was nearly thirty-eight minutes and he could lock the gate permanently at that point once he defeats these Asuran's.

He popped his head out and shot twice more from his wrist device and one Asuran dodged but the other was hit. He cheered internally but instantly scowled when the shield dropped. Harry quickly apparated behind the last Asuran and dropped him. Then he prepared to fire as they exited the gate. The first one through dropped before he finished emerging. The next one followed just as fast.

Then they started coming in fives and more. Quickly the Asuran's overwhelmed Harry and were able to return fire. Several shots reflected off his wardstone shield but he could feel it begin to crack from the strain of holding the energy shots off.

Harry was forced to evacuate running through the halls under cover passing stunners at the group as he went. He scowled when he saw them all following. They must think this is there chance since he wasn't teleporting anymore. Hopefully they believe he had used up whatever power he had for teleporting and he would be able to kite them through the halls and thin their numbers.

Harry drew his wand and starting shielding with his left and casting offensive spells from the wrist device on his right. As he ran while stunning he noticed they were leading him into a trap. Several of the teleporter guards were pinning him into this corridor. Then the gate disengaged. He counted over a hundred active Asuran's. Great.

When this is over he is going to have turret emplacements installed throughout the city. Then he's going to rip apart one of the old ancient AI's for not installing any. At least at this pace he was defeating over two per minute. That means in just fifty minutes he'll have them all cleaned up. Unfortunately he was extremely winded now and would have to teleport soon which means they would stop chasing him and it would go back to the same as before… Hmm maybe he can trick them into thinking small teleports only? He stopped running and started fighting them standing.

With his wand shielding and his wrist device dropping them he quickly downed five more. Then he glanced over his shoulder and disapparated to the end of the hallway and proceeded to continue firing. Three more dropped but the pincer groups were on his left and right now because of the T intersection in the hallway. He quickly downed the group to his right with his wrist device and banished the ones on his left wide area with his wand.

The ones on the left appeared quite surprised and were quickly felled with follow up stunners. Unfortunately the Asuran's down the hall were dodging now. Clearly they realized that they were not getting up from his attacks and thus employing more mundane means to avoid Harry's fire.

The Asuran's had reached him now so he popped to the end of the hallway again and resumed the fight. This was getting ridiculous. It's as if they thought they could defeat him through pure numbers! They were down to forty left at this point. Then Harry was stuck in the back by a stun blast. The wardstone caught it thankfully but when he whirled around while placing a full dome shield he saw nothing.

He cast a revealing spell and nothing happened. Then he flooded the room with water and saw an invisible target. Great no wonder was his only thought before he was tackled hard by the Asuran. That particular shield blocks spells or energy attacks only otherwise it would have been far too difficult to maintain which meant the Asuran was easily able to pass through it.

He only had a moment before a Asuran plunged his hand into his head and everything went white.

Harry quickly discovered that a Asuran with a hand in your head is far more deadly then one on the outside. Currently he was fighting the Asuran from reading his mind and was struggling for control. Thankfully this was happening at the speed of thought and so the other Asuran's were still far from him. Finally the Asuran broke through and reached a memory.

He was walking through London. He wanted to see her.

Ah there she was. Shining with that brilliant smile waiting at their usual shop. But then the building next door to Harry exploded throwing everyone to the ground. Harry impacted with a grunt and quickly regained his feet. His wardstone immediately blocked several strikes with it's shield or conjured a tiny rock for the killing curses. It had saved his life so many times in this war so far.

He saw Dumbledore on his left casting shield breakers in fast succession- those were blocked by stones as well- while Voldemort was on his right casting killing curses. Harry forced the magic through his wand and summoned a rock wall around himself. Then he transfigured it into hundreds of small spikes and banished them.

Now an ordinary banishing charm is roughly the speed of a baseball. But Harry had had an idea. He wondered if he could fine tune his control until he could banish the stones at the speed of sound what would happen? Unfortunately, he never did reach the speed of sound. Instead he reached a speed fast enough that each stone would be lethal if it had a point. Good enough. Especially since the war had picked up in earnest in his seventh year.

He heard the stones bouncing off objects and waited two seconds before looking out. Dumbledore had managed to shield clearly recognizing the spell but Voldemort had taken half a dozen into the chest. Clearly he was unfazed as the stones popped back out of his body from some sort of rapid healing- most likely the result of a ritual. Harry took the lull and focused purely on Dumbledore attempting to bring him down. It didn't work and the battle stretched into minutes. Just as Harry wondered what had happened to Voldemort, he heard Her.

He shielded with a rock wall against and glanced to see Her bound. A dagger floating at Her throat. Voldemort was behind wand out chanting something with several stones around himself.

Harry was torn. He didn't know what to do.

Dumbledore kept hammering.

She's in danger.

A cutting curse glanced off his unbreakable armor.

Voldemort chants faster.

Harry focuses a raw magical blast at Dumbledore taking him by surprise and blasting him off his feet.

Voldemort's chant reaches a peak and a blinding light fills the air.

Harry roars a spell at Voldemort. The light surges towards Harry.

The last thing he sees is Her running towards him. The dagger nowhere to be seen in the magical backlash.

Everything goes Black.

 **~~Magic~~**

The memory triggers something primal in Harry. His mind becomes focused and loses the dull edge loss and loneliness causes. His magic quickly wraps around the Asuran and he senses all the Asuran is. His memories, his desires, his insatiable anger, it fills Harry and focuses him more.

Harry ejects the Asuran's hand completely but the Asuran simply stands there dead to the world. His entire being being erased. But Harry senses so much magic within him. The Asuran's contain massive amounts of energy that like all ancient tech runs on magic. Harry's looks up and the cities sensors tell him that the Asuran's are all in the corridor charging him. He glances back at the defeated Asuran and see's a personal generator powering the cloaking device, ah that explains the extra energy. Interesting that it hides from his mage sight as well.

He grabs the Asuran with his left hand and his magic binds him even tighter. Then he pulls. He rips the power from the Asuran and focuses it into his wrist device sending a wave of pure stunning spells at the Asuran's. Many attempt to dive for cover but Harry isn't stopping and slips in wide area stunners as well.

Then it goes quiet and the rage leaves him. Sad exhaustion fills Harry and he takes a moment to grieve over his loss again. He still didn't know if he would ever be able to go home. He already knows that the spell used was far more than a teleportation spell but didn't know if that meant he traveled in time or if he crossed into another dimension. Harry sighed.

Breathing deeply to restore oxygen to his tired limbs he scanned the city. Over twenty Asurans remained and were regrouping. It was clear they knew that they needed to change their tactics. Thinking back the mindless chasing was probably a lulling tactic to put Harry in one place long enough for a cloaked assassin to reach him. They just didn't expect for Harry to be able to overpower him. His insides burned at the thought that the whole subspace saw that memory.

Harry apparated next to the next Asuran, that was alone, using purely sensor data. Then he immediately immobilized him. "You've made an enemy today." Harry snarled in the frozen Asuran's face. Frozen but still able to see as his rapid eye movement indicates. "We were considering peaceful ways to end the war. As long as you gave up that silly idea of the destruction of all life. No. Instead you made this personal. I swear here and now, you think you are scared of what you have seen so far? I will bring War to you. You will regret the day you decided to invade my mind. I hope you enjoy those few seconds of vindictive control you gained because it's the last you will ever see."

With a wave Harry sent a spell that scrambles magic. Like expected, the Asuran's energy, his magic, turned on the nanites that was the Asuran's core base and failed to be able to remain coherent. The Asuran dissolved into a mountain of nanites blocks and Harry smiled vindictively. He then used his recently gained magical control over technology to wipe the nanites entirely to prevent reassembly later.

The other nineteen Asurans had frozen in the sensors as he had spoken. Now they were running towards open areas, probably hoping to be picked up and escape. Harry smiled he had hunting to do.

 **~~Magic~~**

Harry sighed. The cleanup had taken ages. Fred had come immediately after Harry dialed him. The Asuran's had clearly waited until Fred left which meant they were targeting Harry not Fred. Not too surprising considering the weapons he had built. Unfortunately the cloaked Asuran ships were still within the city perimeter. He still didn't know how to remove it. Whatever was powering those blasted cloaks were stronger than the most intensive scan.

On that note Harry had successfully blocked the subspace network of Asuran's in the city. As a result one ship had decloaked and surrendered as he had been being influenced. Harry turned him over to the Asuran's to make sure.

Now he was modifying the revealing spell to target any cloaked objects. It was surprisingly difficult. The revealing spell didn't actually reveal anything it just said there is a human there. That's it.

In that mind Harry changed the target to a magical signature in the hopes at least it will give a sensor location to fire drones at. Because that's plan A. Plan B is if he can't find them with a spell he'll flood all areas of the city with drones until he hits something.

 **~~Magic~~**

Well the magical search on a modified sensor worked perfectly. It gave a complete view of every section of the city that was drawing power. A quick exclusion of everything connected to Atlantis yielded the location of the remaining four ships. The question was how to handle this. Disable or destroy? It was Fred who made the decision.

"Those are the ones who didn't surrender which means they are high ranked Asuran's currently separated from the network. Their death would be the end of them forever. They might also have crew members we can rescue from their control."

Harry nodded. Disable then. A quick command to the city had four spellcasters positioned by each ship. One command had them all disabled. It's a good thing they were all landed somewhere hiding or they would have crashed. Although if they had been flying Harry could have found them much easier.

After that it was a simple matter to call some Asuran's and have them picked up.

 **~~Magic~~**

"Is this really a good idea?" Fred asked.

"Mm if it works yes. If it doesn't then we just wasted a ton of power. But since we had to move anyways there isn't a reason not to do this."

Fred still looked dubious but resigned. What were they doing? Harry had flown Atlantis to the center of the galaxy and was using Atlantis long range sensors that was modified to detect magical signatures to find the aggressive Asuran's. Ordinarily the sensors wouldn't be able to search the galaxy but Harry was directing all the power to them and only leaving the shield guarding a small portion of the city. They did have two aurora battleships guarding them just in case but Fred was still nervous.

On that note Harry had upgraded the sensors to detect all energy in case the Asuran's started masking. But the sensors were refined enough to be able to detect the difference between magic and regular energy. If they are using magic we'll know. If not we head towards the biggest cluster of energy and go until we find them.

 **~~Magic~~**

Surprisingly the largest source of magic was not the Asuran's. It was a group of about fifteen ships that looked like they had been put together from junk. Fred had been gleeful when they exited hyperspace surrounding them with six Aurora class battleships and one city ship. He thought the people on the ships must have defecated right there.

Harry had opened a channel to hail them. "This is Harry Potter of the City-Ship Atlantis representing the United Asuran Fleet. Please identify yourself because you clearly aren't the people we expected to find here."

There was a significant pause as whoever was over there probably debated their chances of escaping. The best question Harry had for whoever that was over there was if they even knew what Atlantis was and if they recognized the Lantean vessels.

Finally someone responded "This is Larrin. I am the current leader of the travellers…."

Short and to the point alright. "Travelers? I am not familiar with that faction in the galaxy. As far as I was aware the wraith had destroyed nearly everything but the Asurans."

Another long pause. "We do indeed represent such a faction. May I ask your intentions here?"

"Ah well if you had been who we hoped for we would have been destroying a rogue Asuran group that enjoy enslaving other Asurans. Since you aren't them we'll probably just go on our way seeing as our groups aren't at war or anything."

Another longer pause. "Mr. Potter. I know this wasn't your intention when you came here but perhaps you could come aboard and talk. Perhaps our two people could grow closer and get to _know_ each other."

Harry paused and looked at Fred. "Is she hitting on me?" he asked incredulously "Over radio?"

Fred started cackling "Little Harrykins is all grown up! Being hit on by women who haven't even met you now! Hahaha!"

Harry returned to the radio "Uh while that sounds like a charming offer, I would not feel comfortable coming aboard your ship at this time. We are on a bit of a deadline. But if you wish we could meet at another time?"

Larrin clearly wasn't sure now as there was a extremely long pause. Finally she came back on "Of course. I'll send a gate address and we will meet you in two days."

"Great!" Harry said. After they received the data transmission they hopped back into hyperspace after the next large cluster of energy sources.

 **~~Magic~~**

It was only a hour travel through hyperspace to the next location. There they discovered several aggressive Asuran battleships. Unfortunately they immediately fled before we could even fire. With my sensors we tracked them to the next location and kept chasing. It had unfortunately devolved into a game of cat and mouse. We could have kept it up longer except the next time they stopped we received a hail.

"My name is Raff and I represent the Asuran council at this time. If you do not cease to chase us we shall force all the wraith to awaken." Raff said calmly without any inflection.

Harry frowned and looked at Fred. "They can totally do that can't they? Aren't the wraith only hibernating and will awaken in danger or other developments?"

Fred nodded Solemnly. "That would screw over every other human in the galaxy. We could probably destroy the Asuran's eventually but the Wraith awakening would be a huge problem since the Asuran's do not have nearly enough ships to handle them yet."

Harry grimaced and opened communications. "Acknowledged. We will withdraw. Seeing as you have us at a standstill, I will inform you to never infringe or return to the Asuran homeworld or Lantea. As long as you don't try to harm any humans or come after us we will ignore you."

"Agreed." Raff growled through a death stare. Then their ships re-entered hyperspace and fled.

"Well let's go home. It's time to move Atlantis and the Asuran homeworld has a nice ocean nearby. We might as well park it there."

Fred nodded. There was nothing else they could do now until they deal with the wraith and that plan was in the works but will take some time to execute. "So" Fred said cheerfully. "You got a hot date!"

Harry groaned.

* * *

 **A/N: Funny story. I wrote in the SGC gating in during the Asuran battle on Atlantis and then I realized they would never authorize a mission to walk a expedition into a war zone. I also didn't really feel any desire to force SGC into the scenario yet since Harry would basically drain their gate address from them and say that's great you have SO many problems *eye roll* let me know when you have evil people who like eating humans for food. Then I'll raise your galaxies problems above this one. Then he'd send them home and wouldn't that just be anticlimactic.**

 **Besides… I can't have Harry conquer earth! I want to destroy the Ori eventually and then the Ancients too and that ain't happening without Vala being a dumbass. So no Earth galaxy for a while.**

 **On the other hand I frankly don't see how the Pegasus Galaxy can last much longer. We've basically got Harry stumbling upon advanced civilizations and then adding them to the Asuran civilization (if they have hyperspace I'll add them.. If not then I won't). Where was I? Oh yes. The Wraith. If you don't pop the bubble and wake them they are really extremely easy to handle. Harry just scanned the Galaxy. All he needs to do is quadruple check to make sure he finds every Wraith hive and cruiser in the galaxy and then prepare a simultaneous nuke of every Hive in the galaxy. Problem solved.**

 **But I am hereby declaring FF war on the ancients! If anyone should it's the Asurans! I mean the Ancients basically genocided a fully functional intelligence that is capable of life. Those suckers don't deserve enlightenment. That is what's so awesome about the Ori. They are the buggers who won't die. The Asuran's are like the Ori anti-factor they don't produce spiritual energy for them!**

 **Bleh I'm rambling. Make sure to review! Feel free to share if you have a race you want me to explore. I'm considering some OC races along the way as well since there were quite a few in SG1 that popped up but never were seen again. I will probably bring in the Pegasus Asgard at some point. It'd be ironic if they messed up the Asuran's plans to destroy the wraith when that's basically what the little grey guys live for :).**


	5. Fire and Brimstone

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter or Stargate. But I do own a keyboard and so I type.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 Fire and Brimstone**

With the Aggressive Asuran faction basically blackmailing Harry and his Asuran's everything stalled to a standstill. Sure the Asuran's continued building ships at their ridiculous rate, but there was no war for Harry to fight. There was no need for tricky magic or logistical thinking. There was no need for Harry Potter.

Harry felt useless. He continued studying ways magic could combine with technology. He continued to explore Alteran and Lantean technology. He continued to learn.

Harry still felt useless. It was unavoidable that Harry felt inferior to the Asurans. What took Harry hours to understand, the Asuran mind could wrap around it in seconds. In the same way, it takes Asurans days of thinking to apparently understand magic or even figure out a new use for it. Magic is creativity and uniqueness and science is simple and logical. That is why Harry felt useless now.

They didn't _need_ magic. They needed science, not magic. That left Harry wondering what he should be doing. He had provided weapons that gave the peaceful Assurans technological advantage, Unless the aggressive Asuran faction literally stumbled upon a way to shield then they would never be able to defeat the peaceful Asurans. Sighing to himself he returned to lazily glancing through the Lantean database for anything of interest.

He did find one unique thing that caught his interest. There was a strong subspace signature detected during several of his scans on a planet. This planet had a space gate and no energy signatures. The subspace signature is the only in that system and it is very strong.

Harry smelled magic. Harry didn't feel quite so useless anymore.

~~Magic~~

"No." Fred said. "I am not letting you go like that! It might be a trap or something else!"

Harry grumbled to himself. Fred had built him a nanite suit for protection but Harry thought it itched and didn't like wearing it. But since the planet has no energy sources he thought it would be ok to not wear it and Harry was most certainly was not whining about it.

"Fine." Harry grumbled. "I'll wear the bloody suit!" Harry swifted reached into the bin and the nanites quickly spread across his skin and became clothes. "Now let's go!" And Harry marched away with a determined walk to the Gateship bay.

Fred grinned happily to himself. He wondered when Harry would notice his nanites on his backside were displaying random images.

~~Magic~~

They landed on the planet a short distance from the village and walked the rest of the way. Their ship was of course left cloaked.

When they entered the village they were greeted by a very peaceful people with no knowledge of war. Something felt fishy. They were directed to the high priestess as she 'led' the village.

If Harry had been looking at the high priestess with his eyes, he may have thought she was drop dead gorgeous or that she was stunning. Instead his mage sight was staring her dead in the face and what he saw surprised him greatly. She was not human. She was a being of pure magic, or energy. Her physical form was a mere subspace desire to exist physically. Her true form was very much pure energy.

A quick glance at Fred indicated he didn't see it and it was only Harry.

"Greetings." The being of energy said. "I am called Chaya. It has been a long time since we have had visitors."

Harry was still slightly shocked. Fred glanced at him and wondered if some crush jokes were in order.

"Hello." Fred said cheerfully, taking the lead. "We are travelers and came to investigate your lands after we saw something of interest."

As Fred was speaking Harry was observing Chaya's energy. It was actually fairly expressive. The energy fluctuated colors and her face reflected them to a degree. Clearly human expression was built into her physical form but the energy just pulsed with a magical feeling of curiosity. While Fred spoke Harry had gently leached his magic into the environment very discreetly to get a feel for Chaya's. He hoped he was being discreet enough

'Oh?" Chaya asked "What could draw your attention to our world?"

Harry froze. She said world. A completely farm based society believed they were from another planet?

Fred caught it too but continued on trying to figure out what was going on. "Ah you see there was a unique energy signature here and we wondered what had caused it." Fred explained.

Harry had already determined she was the cause of the energy source. His magic had also finished seeping into the environment and suffused enough around Chaya that he was able to detect her emotions quite clearly. She was actually broadcasting quite loudly. It made Harry believe she hadn't needed to restrain herself or learn any control since she took that form. At least Harry is assuming she was human before or else why would she bother with a human body now?

When Chaya frowned Harry felt a spike of fear pass through her energy.

"Energy signature?" Chaya asked slowly.

"Ah well… It's like we have a animal that can smell energy. Except they aren't animals but a advanced machine." Fred explained as simply as he could.

At this point Harry sensed Chaya was growing more worreid and stepped in. "Alright enough silly games. Why are you here? You are clearly not human. I don't understand why you would go to the hassle of pretending."

Chaya froze. Her energy froze. Shock swelled through her being and Harry clearly felt… Something.

FInally she coughed and spoke "Not here. Come my people do not know."

Chaya then led them inside into a private room where she shut the door. "First, how did you know?" Chaya asked curiously.

Harry glanced at Fred and spoke "I can sense you." He said simply not wanting to give away his mage sight.

Chaya nodded. Fred looked surprised. His sensors hadn't detected anything odd about the women.

"I was human before. In fact these were my people before I ascended. Ascension is what my people call shedding their physical forms and becoming pure energy."

Harry nodded. He had read about ascension from the Lantean database. They had been trying to discover how to ascend and several had succeeded. "Then you are an ancient? I had wondered if you were a new species but you acted far too human, in my opinion, for you to be a different race."

Chaya nodded. "Yes I am an ancient. I can also tell you aren't human." Chaya glanced at Fred "In fact you look like a Asuran. I honestly thought they had been destroyed."

Harry was a bit surprised she could tell so easily. Harry could only tell at a glance because he knew humans did not have energy running through their entire being. But the fact she knew he was a Asuran was highly surprising.

Fred nodded. "Technically Harry created me on Atlantis and not Asura but I joined them regardless after we freed them from their crazy brethren. Although I should say I'll always stick with Harry."

Chaya nodded her understanding. "Why do you say the Asuran's had crazy brethren?" She had never heard of them being spoken of in such a human way before and it made her quite curious.

Harry glanced at Fred and Fred spoke "Basically in a nutshell the same subspace network that allowed for rapid communication and information sharing, shares far too much information. It allowed for several strong willed Asurans to power themselves up with a Potentia and take control of many other Asurans. Eventually a large faction of them formed and the Asuran's became enslaved."

Chaya looked chagrined. "I had no idea the malfunction the Lanteans detected was actually because of the enslavement. Even as I am now I cannot see into this 'subspace network'. I would be unable to tell. Now tell me, how did you obtain Atlantis?"

At this Harry was slightly uncomfortable. "I'm not exactly sure." He began slowly. "On my world there are a people of Alteran descendants. We studied magic, the energy you discovered advanced humans could generate. I strongly suspect that my people are significantly more advanced in the non technological uses of magic than yours ever became.

Anyways, in my world there were discovered crystals that were the focal points of magic. Usually they were crystals that had laid in the earth for a long time at the meeting point of many ley lines. Unfortunately on my world there were two dark wizards. These wizards were in exile and their forces scattered. A strong government had arisen that was successfully preventing them from taking power and so the dark wizards sought other means to conquer.

But there was a prophecy that many believed even though I never did. It basically said that as long as I lived the chance remained for me to vanquish them. So they focused much of their efforts on killing me. Because of the prophecy, my growing up years were plagued by assassination attempts and other problems.

It wasn't until the second dark wizard, Dumbledore, was revealed that problems arose. After he was driven out of the government he fled to the shade of Voldemort and revived him. Together they united against me to overcome the prophecy but with the assistance of my friends and the stronger government forces we prevailed. It was years later that they popped up again with the stones. We knew they were gathering them for some reason but were unable to catch them.

Then they ambushed me. Somehow they cast a spell that banished me from my world and I landed on Atlantis." Harry concluded sadly. It always saddened him to retell how he was banished from his world. He was not terribly worried about them though since the government would be more than strong enough to handle two on the outs dark wizards.

Fred had heard the story before in more detail and was unaffected though he laid his hand on Harry's shoulder.

Chaya had never heard of such uses of zero point energy. Sure she could do it now that she had Ascended, but to use it while human? That is far more power than she ever expected a human to be able to wield. "I am sorry for your trouble. It is a sad story. It's amazing that you landed on Atlantis when you could have ended up anywhere."

Harry nodded not trusting his voice to speak now.

Chaya looked at Harry. He was shrouded in zero point energy. Even amongst the most advanced Alteran who ascended, the consolidation of zero point energy was not so high. If Harry ascended… His power would be massive.

'That is something the ancients don't wish to admit to. We aren't quite as enlightened as we like to believe.' Chaya thought bitterly. In truth the ascended are ruled by a group of strong ascended with much greater power than the rest. The strongest ascended have managed to gather a large following in their beliefs and thus are the voice of the ascended and all must follow their opinions. That is why pretending to be a god amongst humans is forbidden. If a ascended gained enough power they could change the hierarchy.

Chaya sighed. She really was far too bitter about this. "I suppose I should tell you my story now."

Fred looked at her eagerly and Harry looked relieved to be off his past.

"I was born amongst the Lanteans on this planet before the wraith came. I lived during the war when the wraith forced us back to Atlantis. I left with one of the first groups from this galaxy that fled to Earth. At that time many of us had become extremely demoralized because of our defeat by the wraith. The desire to rebuild was nonexistent and no one could inspire the rest to assist them. Instead the remaining Lanteans spent their days meditating and attempting to ascend. In the Earth outpost was a machine that would force ascension or death within forty-eight hours. Many elderly utilized it and many ascended but some passed on happily at the end of their days.

I was young then like I appear now. I had too given up. You see I was on one of the worlds when the wraith arrived. I had felt their telepathic cry when they died. It made war for me impossible. It is ironic that it was only then on Earth that I mastered my telepathic abilities until I could block out others. I retreated into myself and focused on ascension.

It was not long after that I succeeded. Ultimately it was forgiving the wraith for being so different and foolish that had held me back. When I forgave them it freed me." Chaya said smiling brightly. "Unfortunately after ascending you gain so many senses. My mind naturally drifted to my homeworld and there I saw the wraith feeding on my people. It was so easy. A single thought and I sent a wave of destruction that saved my people. Unfortunately this did not go unobserved by the other Ascended." Chaya scowled at this "They had not even met me yet but they said I was subject to their laws. The primary being we do not interfere with the physical plane. Of course I plead ignorance but they said it did not matter. I was banished. I was told to protect this world and only this world and to stay here for all eternity." Chaya finished looking quite broken.

Harry was horrified. She was punished for helping her homeworld! "Do the ascended have an appeal system?" Harry asked tremulously.

Chaya shook her head. "The ascended do not have a government. We are a democracy with a majority and a minority. The majority rule supreme. But like I said, the majority are also ruled by the strongest of us and the ascended are all about ascending higher. Many hope to gleam the secrets of ascending higher by observing the strongest of us. Technically strength for a ascended is relative to how high you have ascended. But it's really far too complicated to put into words. It's simplest to say they are just stronger than the others." Chaya explained morosely. "So no. No formal appeals. If they feel you have spent long enough they may arbitrarily decide to end your punishment."

Harry was worried. There was an almighty race of beings out there with the power to singularly decide the fate of everyone else and the only thing preventing that was their own rule of noninterference and if anything they sounded quite sketchy in their judgments. It may not be too long before they decide they want to interfere for some reason and there is nothing anyone can do about it.

Harry interfaced with his suits subspace scanners and scanned Chaya. It indicated she was completely human but underneath was a web of magical energy. Her very being was a subspace order to exist. It is as if her physical form existed merely on the principle that she desired it. Chaya glanced at Harry with a bemused look. "Like what you see?" She said innocently.

Harry blushed slightly and coughed.

Chaya still looked amused but continued. "Well that is my story. I'm stuck here until who knows when. So tell me what has happened in the galaxy lately?"

So Fred explained the new free Asuran faction and the sleeping wraith. He explained that massive numbers of bombs and warships are being built to exterminate the wraith in the hopes of finally ridding the galaxy of this threat.

"So you plan to wipe the wraith out in one fell swoop?" Chaya asked.

Fred nodded. "Yes the currently plan is to bomb all the wraith ships at the same time to prevent them from waking up. The total number of wraith vessels are over several hundred but there's only around twenty hives. If we at least kill all the queens the wraith should be unable to recover."

Chaya nodded. "I hope you succeed. Until then I will maintain my vigil over this planet." Truly Chaya was long past the days of being concerned about the genocide of the wraith. It one galaxy of dead humans too late.

Harry smiled sadly. He understood being alone because of his childhood. Fred and Harry stood to leave.

"Feel free to visit whenever you wish. I cannot help you but I am always available to listen." Chaya said.

~~Magic~~

 **The Aggressive Asuran Collective**

"We have made progress in how to block those new weapons the Alteran named Harry Potter is suspected of designing. It appears to interact directly with the energy of the ship and somehow manifests physical changes. We suspect there is a hidden element we are unfamiliar with but have been unable to detect it. On that note we believe a sufficient shield using this wavelength may block or slow down the attack.

We also detected that Harry Potter uses the same weapons on his own person. Scans taken from combat indicated he wielded only a standard wrist weapon and a stick. The stick was able to summon strong shields despite it's apparent lacking of any technology. The stick was composed completely of wood and some sort of animal byproduct."

Murmurs filled the Asurans at that. The use of animal parts was considered inhumane in the Lantean society ages ago. "This clearly indicates that he is from a non-Alteran world. We suspect that based on his thoughts we briefly gleamed from contact that he may somehow be from Earth itself. We know our ancestors left bread crumbs that would enable Earthlings to eventually return but it is unclear whether or not he found the city in that fashion."

More murmurs arose.

"Enough!" Oberoth declared. "We will continue to build warships in secret. Our force grows by the day. Let the foolish Asurans attempt to destroy the wraith. We will block them and force them into a war of attrition with the wraith. Let us use the wraith to destroy our lost brethren and learn how their weapons operate. If we can capture a drone while they fight against the wraith then we will be able to discover how their weapons work! Then we will defeat our foolhardy brethren and rid the galaxy of the filth that is organics!"

And the Asurans cheered.

~~Magic~~

Asuran Homeworld

City Of Atlantis

"What did you say?" Harry asked as he paled.

"I said," Raff said perfectly calmly. "That all the wraith around the galaxy are waking up."

Harry stumbled back slightly and leaned on the table in front of him heavily. This was terrible news. The Asuran's weren't ready yet. They nearly had one ship for every hive in the galaxy after months of constant production. Ordinarily it wouldn't have been that fast but Harry had optimized the construction process with some magic. Cooling charms do wonders for replacing coolant and such and the ship's own power will power the magic that fuels the cooling charm. The list of replacements a simple rune could perform was staggering and since the Asuran's created components using nanites or beaming technology, the component was created with the rune per inscribed.

The only requirement was for a Asuran to pass by with a magical charger. Once that was completed the component was ready to go.

"Do we know why?" Harry asked.

Raff glanced back at his screen and did the Asuran equivalent of a shrug. "The results are inconclusive."

Harry groaned again. He thought that things were looking up. They were months from destroying the wraith quietly and without fuss and then the galaxy would be free and he could go visit Earth. Simple. But no someone had to go poke a hive with a big stick!

Harry connected to the city and began a scan of the galaxy again. He wanted to see who had moved. Harry had expanded Atlantis' scanning capabilities with remote satellites that are equipped with Atlantis' long range sensors. Because of the satellites, Harry can receive a picture of the galaxy in under ten minutes.

The results were less than helpful. All he could detect was that a new pile of energy signatures were on the outer rim of the galaxy and had destroyed one of the hives. Based on the fact the energy was on the planet might indicate colonization or it could just mean they were mining something.

Harry focused back to the scan and noted the wraith were all quite active now. Well at least the wraith will focus on the invaders first.

"Harry." Fred called out as he enters the room. "I heard…" He said solemnly. "The wraith are awake. Who did it?"

Harry then filled him in on what he discovered. The Asuran's had a great deal of planning to do.

* * *

 **A/N: This chapter was really hard for me. I wasn't sure where I wanted to go exactly and I was tired from my exam and then I rushed out two new websites and then I had to build a photo page and then the election.**

 **Hmm maybe it was my week that was hard and not the chapter haha. So if there's a quality dip or something I apologize in advance. I honestly mustered the desire to write just by reading the 52 beautiful, encouraging reviews. There will be some battles with the wraith in the future. It's time to find out if Harry's spellcrafters can hurt the wraith.**


End file.
